


The thing that drives the wolves away [Podfic]

by caughtinanocean, Dendritic_Trees



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Background Relationships, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cream, M/M, Memories, Minor Original Character(s), Misunderstandings, Past Abuse, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Support Groups, Walks In The Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caughtinanocean/pseuds/caughtinanocean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dendritic_Trees/pseuds/Dendritic_Trees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about Bucky these days is that, while he might be a semi-mythical assassin, he's also vulnerable—the kind of vulnerable that makes total strangers want to drape a blanket over his shoulders and take him to safety. The problem is, of course, that Bucky is already safe.</p>
<p>The first time it happens, Bucky has no idea how to react. He and Steve are walking down the street, when a slight woman takes in Bucky’s terrified eyes, the dark circles so bad they almost look like bruises, and Steve’s protective hand resting on his lower back, guiding him down the busy sidewalk (but it must look possessive, to someone looking for a sign), and comes to the wrong conclusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The thing that drives the wolves away [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The thing that drives the wolves away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138808) by [caughtinanocean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caughtinanocean/pseuds/caughtinanocean). 



43min 5s

39.44 MB

[Download link here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/u6gca26zr8x057h/TheThingThatDrivesTheWolvesAway.mp3)


End file.
